I'm not sure I am one of them
by the song of flowers
Summary: Petit OS sur les sentiments de Moriarty. Spoiler 1x24 et 2x12.


Mon tout premier OS sur Elementary, et sur Moriarty.

Du Moriarty/Irene & Sherlock présent subtilement.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et reviennent aux créateurs de la série.

* * *

Lorsque Kayden était née, elle avait pleuré. La première et la dernière fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait crié, elle avait failli tout arrêter et se rendre. La douleur était trop intense à ce moment. Ses erreurs, pendant cette période, étaient fréquentes. Beaucoup trop. A commencer par cette enfant. Même après toutes ces années, elle se souvenait encore des traits du nouveau-né. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux remplie de larmes. Elle se souvenait de sa petite silhouette frêle et vulnérable dans les bras du médecin. Elle se souvenait de ses larmes, à elle, sur ses joues blanches. Elle se souvenait de la douleur que lui avait incombé ce choix. Elle se souvenait de la petite bouille de l'enfant, qui lui paraissait implorante. Comme si elle essayait tous les subterfuges possibles et inimaginables pour pouvoir vivre auprès de sa mère.

Certaines fois, elle se demandait comment les choses se seraient passées, si elle avait décidé de garder l'enfant. Certaines fois, elle se demandait si être avec quelqu'un tous les jours l'auraient aidé à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Si sa fille l'aurait fait devenir quelqu'un de bon. Si pour elle, elle aurait arrêté ses activités. Mais après, elle se demande toujours si c'est réellement ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle se demande toujours si ce type de vie lui aurait convenu. Elle se demande toujours si cela l'aurait rendue heureuse. Elle se demande toujours si elle aurait réussi à prendre soin des autres, à faire ses actes en fonction de l'impact qu'ils auront sur les gens, sur ce qu'ils en penseront. Elle se demande toujours si elle aurait réussi à vivre en fonction des gens.

Ses genoux contre le sol dur et froid la font frissonner. Si elle n'a pas tué l'agent, c'était pour lui. Si elle a tué ces hommes, c'était pour elle. Pour Kayden. Elle l'avait protégée. Peut-être même au péril de sa vie. Ses mains reposent entre ses jambes. Ses mains ensanglantées touchent ce sol rugueux. Sa position fait penser à une petite fille. Une petite fille qu'elle n'a jamais réellement été. Une petite fille sage. Elle l'attend. La seule personne au monde pouvant la comprendre. La seule personne au monde ayant une réelle influence sur elle. Sur sa sombre âme.

Certaines fois, il lui arrivait de se souvenir de leur histoire à Londres. Il lui arrivait de se souvenir à quel point sa vie était légère à cette époque. A quel point elle était en harmonie avec elle-même. A quel point, elle se sentait bien. A quel point, elle se sentait vivante. A quel point, elle était heureuse. Il lui arrivait de se demander comment les choses se seraient passées si elle ne l'avait pas quitté, si elle n'avait pas simulé cette mort. Elle sait qu'il ne serait pas devenu un drogué. Dans tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, sa plus grande tristesse, fut qu'il sombre dans la drogue. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse sombrer comme cela. Si elle avait su, peut-être aurait-elle fait les choses plus en douceur. Peut-être serait-elle-même resté avec lui. Peut-être.

Depuis son incarcération, depuis le début de sa correspondance avec Sherlock, elle sent que quelque chose est en train de changer en elle. Comme si être en contact avec quelqu'un qui se transformait peu à peu, avait un réel impact sur elle. Comme si par son changement, elle entamait le sien. Comme si, bientôt, Moriarty n'existerait plus que dans les mémoires et Irène serait de retour. Pour ne plus jamais repartir. Elle se surprend de voir à quel point cette correspondance l'influence. Laisser en vie l'agent c'était à cause de ces lettres. Peut-être même sa récente collaboration avec la police. Cela, elle en était moins sûre. Beaucoup moins.

Elle reste immobile, dans la pénombre, attendant qu'il arrive. L'attente ne lui est pas insoutenable. Au contraire. L'attente l'apaise. L'attente est comme un baume à son cœur fragile. L'attente lui redonne des couleurs aux joues. L'attente fait disparaitre cette peur, cette anxiété qui lui nouait le ventre. L'attente faisait revenir son assurance, sa confiance en elle-même. Peu à peu, la mère laissait place à Moriarty. L'attente permettait aussi à son sang de couler de ses poignets. Abondamment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente peu à peu ses forces diminuer.

Elle entend des légers bruits de pas, encore lointains. Il est là. Toujours immobile, elle a les yeux rivés sur la porte. Elle s'ouvre doucement. Elle voit sa silhouette dans l'obscurité, au bout de la pièce. Il s'avance vers elle. Plus vite qu'elle ne le pense. Il s'arrête devant les cadavres qui s'alignent devant elle. Il la regarde d'abord sans un mot. Elle le regarde. Elle ne dit rien. Ses premiers mots sont pour sa fille. Un instant, elle avait espéré qu'il s'enquiert d'abord de son état à elle. Elle avait espéré cela avec cet espoir fou qu'on certaines personnes. Mais comment pouvait-il s'inquiéter pour elle alors qu'elle avait des corps – tués par elle-même – juste devant elle, alors qu'elle était le napoléon du crime. Quel espoir fou et insensé. Elle lui répond sans ciller, sans montrer un signe de faiblesse. Elle lui confirme que Kayden n'est pas sa fille, elle lui raconte toute l'histoire avec sa fille. Elle s'ouvre à lui. Plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Il s'approche d'elle à pas mesurés. En la fixant. Il doute d'elle. Encore. Il doutera toujours d'elle dorénavant. A présent, il est incapable de lui refaire confiance. Avec sa volonté de continuer ses 'activités', elle avait détruit tout ce qu'ils avaient construits ensemble. Toute possibilité d'un avenir ensemble. Il se pose contre le mur en continuant de la fixer. Il la questionne encore. Ne se soucierait-il plus jamais d'elle ? Ne se soucierait-il plus jamais de comment va-t-elle ? Après de longues minutes, il lui prend délicatement ses poignets ensanglantés. Doucement, il prend soin d'elle. Doucement, elle cherche du réconfort dans ses mots. Elle cherche une lueur d'espoir que les choses puissent changer un jour. Elle cherche quelque chose pour quoi se battre contre la mort. Elle cherche quelque chose pour donner une nouvelle tournure à sa vie. Elle cherche un nouveau but à atteindre. Elle cherche un nouveau sens à sa vie. Elle cherche à tourner la page. Elle cherche à laisser derrière elle, _Moriarty_ et les crimes. Elle cherche à laisser derrière elle le napoléon du crime.


End file.
